1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicular headlamp.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicular headlamp described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-38885 (JP 2015-38885 A) includes a fixed light distribution unit and a variable light distribution unit. On this account, the variable light distribution unit can form various light distribution patterns and project light with the light distribution patterns toward a vehicle front side.